lostmediaeufandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Cartoon Network Now/Then icons (City and Yes eras)
These are icons seen on the white or red disc telling you what's on now and what's coming up next. These icons were designed by AnimalLogic and Blur Studio City Era (2004-2006 US) (2005-2010 LA and BR) * 2 Stupid Dogs (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * 3-2-1 Penguins! * 4 Eyes (Latin America) * 6Teen (Latin America) * Acme Hour (Latin America) * Adult Swim (FOUND) * Adventure Time (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) (Use for Votatoon found) * Animaction (Latin America; maybe) * Arthur (Latin America) (Yes it DID air on CN in LA) * Abby Hatcher * Battle B-Daman * Being Ian (Latin America and Brazil) (Found) * Ben 10 Hour (Latin America; maybe) * Butterbean's Café * Bubble Guppies GX Force * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Tsubasa (Latin America) * Cartoon All-Stars (Latin America; maybe) * Cartoonz@um (Brazil; maybe) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Brazil) * Code Lyoko (with clip) (Picture found) * Cow and Chicken * Chowder (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) (Use for Votatoon found) * Dragon Hunters * Duel Masters * Franklin (Latin America) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Fridays (maybe) * Girlstuff/Boystuff (Latin America) * Generator Rex (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) (Use for Votatoon found) * Halloween specials * Hamtaro (FOUND) * Hero 108 (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) (Use for Votatoon found) * Héroes (Latin America; existance unconfirmed) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) (Use for Votatoon found) * I Am Weasel * Inuyasha (Latin America) * Jackie Chan Adventures (Found) * Jacob Two-Two (Latin America) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * King (Latin America) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * Loonatics Unleashed (Latin America and Brazil) * Little Charmers * Looped * Mike Lu and Og (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Latin America) * Monica's Gang (Brazil; with clip) (Picture found) ' * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Mona the Vampire (Latin America) * My Dad the Rock Star (Latin America) * Miss Moon * My Melody's Magical Adventure * Mysticons * Ned's Newt (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Norman Normal (Latin America) * Pinky and the Brain (Latin America) * Pixcodelics (Latin America) * Princess Natasha * Poochini's Yard * PINY Institute of New York * PJ Masks * Ratz (Latin America) * Rusty Rivets * Rainbow Rangers * Regular Show (Latin America; Maybe used for Votatoon) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Latin America) * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Sheep in the Big City (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Sitting Ducks (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Strawberry Shortcake (Brazil) * Sonic X * Sooty (2001 series) * Sunday Pants '(Found) * Superman (Latin America) * Sunny Day (Latin America) * Swat Kats : The Radical Squadron * Tamagotchi! (Latin America; premiered 2 months before the rebrand) * The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Latin America) * The Berenstain Bears (Latin America) * The Cartoon Cartoon Show (All variant Found) * The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas * The Secret Saturdays (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) (Use for Votatoon found) * The Top 20 (only aired on September 12, 2004) * The Triplets (Latin America) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * Twipsy * Tickle U (maybe) * Tom and Jerry Kids * ToonMarty * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Top Top Toons (Latin America; maybe) * Transformers: Energon * VeggieTales Presents: 3-2-1 Penguins! and LarryBoy Adventures * Votatoon (Latin America; maybe) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu Yu Hakusho * The ZhuZhus * Zixx * The Zeta Project (Latin America) Yes Era (2006-2007 US) * .Hack//Roots * Dragon Ball Z (Picture Found) * Ellen's Acres * Fridays * Friday Night Premiere Thunder * Gerald McBoing Boing * Ozzy & Drix * Hamtaro * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * IGPX * Little Robots * Mucha Lucha * My Melody's Magical Adventure * Naruto (original version) * Princess Natasha * Peppa Pig * Robotboy * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Static Shock * Stickin' Around * Team Galaxy * The Top 5 * Transformers: Cybertron * What's New Scooby Doo * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zatch Bell! * The Secret Saturdays * Megas XLR * PINY Institute of New York Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Cartoon Network